


Fanart for Touch and its Memory

by Paperdollgirl



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Summary: I‘m such a sucker for May/December relationships. This is for the story Touch and its Memory. Please go read it, it‘s fantastic.
Relationships: Bethany Walker/Alex Vreeke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Fanart for Touch and its Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asukesay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukesay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [touch and its memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543968) by [asukesay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukesay/pseuds/asukesay). 



[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/47238/47238_original.png)


End file.
